mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 196: An Old, Rotten Boat
"An Old, Rotten Boat" was originally released on April 14, 2014. Description This episode pivots like a world champion boxer, changing effortlessly between subjects like credit tips and Sam Elliott's favorite full-motion video games. It's all finance tips, finance tips, finance tips and then BOOM -- a deep dive into Double Switch Suggested Talking Points The Sunday, Exquisite Delight. CreditBros, Nerd Parents, Bike Shorts, Buffet v. Chesney Outline 00:46 - Opening goofs: Countdown to 420 03:59 - I am in need of some witty responses to people I just met. The problem is that I have a highly unusual name, so much so that I've had to pull out ID to prove it's actually my name. And when I meet new people I usually get a comment or compliment about how they like my name. It's always been awkward for me so recently I started responding with 'thanks I got it for my birthday'. I know this line will get old after a while so please brothers I need some comic genius to come up with new responses. -- Fancy, Yes That It's My Real Name 08:44 - I'm a 20 year old Australian man and I recently got my first credit card. Having been using debit to pay for things since I was 16. Growing up I have seen friends and family get into all sorts of nasty trouble and don't want this to happen to me. What is some advice you can give me to avoid poor spending decisions and build my credit rating without being swallowed up by debt? Much love. -- Credit Concerned in Sydney 16:44 - Y - Sent in by Mike Burrows, from Yahoo Answers user Happy, who asks: Why are most people's parents so dorky? So throughout the years I meet people's parents. I must say that 99 percent of them are very dorky. Where did these people grow up? What did they grow up around? They just look so out of place in my situations and events. For example when I get invited to weddings. I see a beautiful girl getting married and then see her parents and I go "What in the world? She came from those two?" It just doesn't match up. Even with friends when I have met their parents they are very very dorky. You look at them and then you say "How in the world did this guy end up with such dorky parents?" Thoughts? 27:17 - I'm a guy in my 30's who got into cycling a few years ago as a way to stay fit and keep busy. I've really grown to love it and I try to do it as much as possible. Problem is I want to incorporate this activity into things I love doing like getting coffee or visiting the local microbrewery. In order to do this I would have to go to these public places all sweaty and clad in my Lycra shorts. Am I good? Am I allowed to both stay fit and drink beer among non-cyclists or do I have to leave the luxurious Lycra and clicky clacky shoes? -- A Sweaty Cyclist in St. Catherine's Canada 33:52 - MZ - Personal messages, Harrys.com, SquareSpace. Advertisement for Song Exploder. 44:59 - Y - Sent in by Ira Wray, from Yahoo Answers user Mike B, who asks: Who will take over for Jimmy Buffet? So I'm a huge Jimmy Buffet fan. I just love his laid back style that makes you wish you were on a beach with a couple coronas and a boat. Since his style is so unique and hard to match, I was just wondering if anyone had any ideas on who will take his place when he stops making music. 55:01 - Housekeeping 61:05 - FY - Sent in by Alan Black, from Yahoo Answers user Cassandra, who asks: What if an alien weapon caused you to switch bladders with Taylor Swift? Quotes Trivia * Travis and Griffin play a Chesney v. Buffet song title ID game * Justin purchases mysmoothface.com Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Jimmy Buffett Category:Ira Wray Category:Website Goofs Category:Alan Black